On dit que l’amour survit à tout
by Weasleyturner
Summary: Republication: quatre fille supposément normales atterissent en terre du milieu! On dit que l'amour survit à tout VERSION AMÉLIORÉ j'ai changé les noms pcq j'avais moi même du mal avec! FINI!
1. L'arrivée

On dit que l'amour survit à tout  
  
Prologue :  
  
C'était une soirée comme toutes les autre, elles étaient toutes les quatre ensemble dans le grand jardin de Stéphanie . Où les fleurs étaient toutes aussi différentes, comme elles. Quatre fille totalement différentes les unes que les autres, mais pourtant les meilleurs amies du monde, inséparables, avaient quelques points en commun, elle sont fans du seigneurs des anneaux, elles sont belles, elles ont des voix d'ange, elles ont une sagesse grandissante, elles ont 14 ans et elles ne peuvent supporter un garçon. La tristesse se lisait dans leurs regards. L'une d'elle partait pour une autre ville très éloigné. Mais elles ne voulaient être séparé.  
  
Stéphanie, mince et petite, était l'intelligence du groupe. Bien qu'elle fasse tourner les têtes, elle n'y porte pas attention ce qui fait rire ses amies. Elles possède de grands yeux bleus ciel, des cheveux châtains lui arrêtant aux épaules et elle est toujours souriante, mais elle sait être sérieuse, logique et courageuse. Ses amies la surnomme Stephe  
  
Katia, elle aussi mince et petite, étais la moins timide des quatre, mais savait tout de même se contenir. Ses longs cheveux bruns long et comme un voile, il tombe dans son dos et ses yeux noisette font tomber plusieurs garçons. Elle s'implique énormément dans les projets de son lycée. Son surnom était Kat  
  
Roxane, elle, elle fonçait dans le tas, tête baissé, sans porter attention à ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Cette jeune femme avait des cheveux châtains foncés qui lui arrêtaient aux épaules. Elle était de grandeur moyenne et mince. Elle ne supportait pas que les garçons la regardent comme un objet.  
  
Floriane était la beauté incarné de ce petit clan. Grande, mince, des cheveux noirs arrêtant au joue, des yeux mi-brun mi-verts perçants et des traits fins. Floriane était la plus dynamiques, mais la plus sage à la fois. La plus prévoyante, mais la plus surprenante, La plus commune, mais la plus mystérieuse. Mais quoi qu'il en était, elle restait honnête. Et c'était elle qui devait partir.  
  
Tout à coup, Katia se planta devant elles.  
  
-j'ai quelque chose pour nous quatre! S'exclama t'elle, elle sortit un petit sac. Se sont des anneaux que j'ai trouver. Il ont chacun une pierre précieuse différente. Elle représente chacun un élément L'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre. Alors Stéphanie le feu, parce que quand tu es en colère, on dirait un volcans, Stéphanie rit doucement et prit l'anneau avec un diamant rouge et le mit au creux de sa main, Rox la terre. Parce que tu a beau être têtu tu reste terre à terre, Roxane sourit, Floriane l'eau, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout te vas tu es la fille la plus difficile à suivre malgré ta simplicité et moi l'air puisque je suis l'opposé totale de Rox.  
  
Tout à coup Roxane se mit à rire  
  
-Il y a des écriture et on dirait de l'elfique! Dit-elle  
  
-Oui, mais sa ne se peut pas, répondit Stéphanie  
  
-C'est impossible!dit Floriane, Ils brillent!  
  
-Quoi! Crièrent le trois autres, puis elle regardèrent les anneaux, brillant de mille feux.  
  
Elles mirent chacun leurs anneaux et elle furent engloutie dans le néant. Elles étaient inconscientes  
  
Floriane se réveilla la première. Elles étaient dans une pièce, étendues sur le sol. Elle regarda son entourage, des branches et des feuilles. Pas de doute elles étaient dans un arbre. Les autres se réveillèrent et commencèrent à regarder autour d'elles et à parler.  
  
-Bonjour et Bienvenue Pergrothien dit une voix douce et envoûtante  
  
Elles se retournèrent et virent Galadriel.  
  
-Ne poser pas de question, puisque vous savez déjà presque tout. Ces anneaux que vous portez vous ont transporté ici.  
  
-Mais vous nous avez nommez les Pergroth...quelque chose... dit Roxane, confuse.  
  
-Vous êtes les Pergrothien. Les filles des éléments... continua l'elfe, vous êtes mortel et vous êtes des elfes, sage et immortel.  
  
Rapidement, les filles portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en sentant leurs oreilles pointu.  
  
-La guerre de l'anneaux est-elle terminer? Demanda Floriane  
  
-Oui Carnëtindomewen...  
  
-Comment m'avez-vous appelé?  
Carnëtindomewen... Fille des océans...Et toi Stéphanie se sera Tanaldaiel...  
Fille des flammes... Roxane... Peramarthien, fille des terres et Katia...  
Adurûniel... Fille des vents. Vous apprendrez à manier les arme en  
compagnie de Eriâth frère de feu Haldir. Votre servante sera Dimlithiel.  
Ma petite fille Arwen vous apprendra à parler les langues de la terre du  
milieu. Dimlithiel vous guidera jusqu'à vos appartements. Bonne soirée  
Pergrothien...  
  
Dimlithiel les guida jusqu'à de somptueux appartements. Dimlithiel avait de long cheveux blonds ondulants et de grands yeux verts les accompagnaient. Elles et la jeune servante et parlèrent. Dimlithiel et les jeunes adolescente lièrent rapidement d'amitié. Mais une question les tracassaient. Pourquoi elles? Le soir, elles eurent beaucoup de mal à s'endormirent...  
  
Le lendemain matin, Roxane se leva et entra dans la bassine d'eau que Dimlithiel lui avait préparé. Après s'être lavé, elle alla rejoindre ses amies qui était partie faire la rencontre d' Eriâth. Elles finirent par le trouver dans la salle d'armes. Il avait les cheveux blonds coiffés à la mode elfique, des yeux gris-verts. En le voyant Roxane du se tenir contre Katia, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie, cela qui fit rire Floriane et Stéphanie. Elle parlèrent longtemps avec lui mais, durent le quitté pour aller au près de Galadriel.  
  
-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles... - Dame de la Lorien... dit doucement Marie  
  
- Ma Dame... commença Floriane, Que dirons-nous si les gens nous demande d'où nous venons?  
  
-Vous lui direz la vérité... que mon époux le seigneur Celeborn et moi nous vous avons adopté. Mais ne dites pas que vous êtes les Pergrothien  
  
Un mois plus tard toute la terre du millieu connaissait l'histoire de quatre jeunes filles venant d'un autre monde. Mais bientôt L'hiver finirait... Un mois avant la fin de l'hiver...Un mois avant le printemps... Floriane maintenant baptisé Carnëtindomewen était mélancolique... Elle s'était promis d'être avec sa famille le jour de son quinzième anniversaire à l'aube du premier jour du printemps. Katia, Roxane, Stéphanie, Dimlithiel maintenant appelé Dimi, Eriâth, Galadriel, Celeborn et Arwen qu'elles ont rencontrer puisque leur enseigne les langues(Pendant qu'Elessar est dans un autre pays), lui préparaient une fête en son honneur. Ils avaient invités les rois, les nobles et conseillers des autres pays. La communauté de l'anneau aussi serait présente en plus des gens de se royaume. Mais évidemment Carnëtindomewen n'en savait rien et personne de devait en parler. Son nom Floriane venait de Flores du printemps et Anne le nom de sa grand-mère. Une journée avant la fête Arwen et Eriâth devaient l'occuper en lui faisant apprendre de nouvelles choses. Mais ses amies lui avait dit que Galadriel voulait leur parler. Donc elle apprenait à manier l'arc, les dagues et l'épée et elle apprenait à parler l'elfique. Pendant se temps Les autres, Avec l'aide des servantes, décoraient la grande salle (grand arbre)pour la soirée. Celeborn et Galadriel accueillaient les invités arrivant très tôt. Plus tard dans la soirée. Dimi alla chercher à sa chambre et lui dit d'enfiler sa plus belle robe puisque le roi Thandruil venait rendre visite aux seigneur de ces lieux. Elle se vêtit d'une robe bleu pâle mit un corset blanc, par dessus, cordé à l'avant. La robe avait de longue manche étirant aux poignets avec des fleurs brodé or et argents aux épaules découvertes. Dimi prit un long foulard blanc, l'entoura à la taille de Carnë (Carnëtindomewen) la robe avait l'air bohêmes. La suivante prit une broche or et argent et prit les cheveux courts pour les coiffés à la mode elfique(en plus court). Ensuite elles marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle. Quand Dimli ouvrit la porte, Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle crièrent joyeux quinzième anniversaire Carnëtindomewen! Celle-ci resta bouche-bée  
  
-Wow... réussit-elle à dire  
  
Ses trois amies lui sautèrent au cou pour l'enlacer. Elle retrouva peu à peu ses moyen et versa quelques larmes, émue, par la situation. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait avait organiser tout cela pour elle. Puis elle enlaça Galadriel et Celeborn tendrement. Tout le monde sourit en voyant cette scène touchante. Puisque Celeborn et Galadriel n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis que Celebrian avait eu ses enfants.  
  
Tous allèrent s'assirent aux tables installés autour de la salle et commencèrent à manger. Après le repas, Eriâth invita Peramarthien, Elle était rouge comme une tomate trop mur. Il dansèrent une valse. On pouvait voir sur leur visage un grand sourire. Et quand Peramarthien regardait vers elles, Tana haussait les sourcils pour la faire rougir. Puis Carnë se leva et alla se chercher un verre. Deux elfes blonds coiffés à la mode elfique aux yeux verts l'abordèrent.  
  
-Bonjour! Dit le premier aux yeux verts émeraudes. Mon nom est Pherrhosion mais appelez moi Pherr gente dame.  
  
-Appelez-moi Carnë et je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.  
  
-Mon nom est Galenquarë mais ma chère Carnë appelez moi Galen, dit celui au yeux verts forêt.  
  
-Nous sommes deux des trois fils du roi Thranduil continua Pherr, Notre autre frère, est l'aînées de nous deux il se nomme Legolas et il est le futur roi de Mirkwood. M'accorderez-vous cette danse Mademoiselle?  
  
-À moins que vous préfèreriez danser avec moi?  
  
-Je suis vraiment désoler mais je préfèrerais que vous invitiez mes deux amies assis à la table là bas... Si vous voulez bien surs?  
  
-Avec plaisir! Répondirent-ils en cœur en se dirigeants vers elles  
  
Un elfe blond aux yeux bleus ciels vint la voir :  
  
-Il faudra que vous donniez votre truc pour les éloignez au femme elfe de Mirkwood.  
  
-Vous devez être le prince Legolas, fils du roi Thandruil, meilleur archer de la terre du millieu et ancien membre de la communauté de l'anneau? Dit elle et puisqu'elle le savait déjà elle fit semblant de l'ignorer  
  
-C'est bien cela! Vous êtes Carnëtindomewen? Celle pour qui cette soirée à été organisé cette fête?  
  
-Oui cette personne est bien moi, sourit-elle  
  
-M'accorderez cette danse gente dame  
  
-Avec plaisir bon prince...  
  
Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Rendu là bas, la musique s'arrêta et le monde s'écarta pour voir la jeune femme. Legolas fit une révérence. Elle prit sa robe s'inclina légèrement et prit la main que le prince lui tendait et ils commencèrent à valser. Puis tout le monde recommencèrent à danser. Puis la soirée prit fin et Celeborn annonça aux quatre Pergrothien que les invités resterait pendant deux semaines.  
  
Le lendemain, Adu, Tana et Carnë allèrent dans un petit lac qu'elles avaient trouvés quelques jours plus tôt. Pera avait décidé d'aller s'entraîner à l'épée avec Eriâth et Adu lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas sur qu'il allait s'entraîner à l'épée. Ce qui avait fait rire Tana et Carnë. Et Pera essayait d'étouffer Adu. Et maintenant, Adu plongea dans l'eau avec Tana et Carnë s'assit sur une roche et regardait les alentour. Soudain Tana la poussa dans l'eau. Quand la jeune fille au cheveux noirs ressortit de l'eau elle poursuivit la châtaignes. Quand elle la rattrapa, elle alla sous l'eau et l'attrapa par les chevilles et la fit rentrer à son tour sous l'eau. Et Adu les rejoint dans leur petite bataille. Puis elles ressortirent de l'eau à bout de souffle. Puis elles entendirent des applaudissements. Les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent les trois princes de La Forêt Noir.  
  
-Bravo! Jolie bagarre Mesdemoiselles dit Pherr  
  
-Oui! Vraiment! Continua Legolas  
  
-Vous êtes aussi bonnes que nous trois! S'exclama Galen  
  
-Vous êtes trop gentils Messieurs! Mais tutoyer nous! Nous vous en prions! Rit Carnë  
  
-Oui avec plaisir, Carnë, Est-ce que nous pouvons nous joindre à vous?  
  
-Mais bien sur Prince Legolas! Répondit Adu  
  
-Nous vous tutoyons vous nous tutoyer!continua t'il  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Puis les trois princes plongèrent mais ne ressortir pas tout de suite. Ils allèrent chatouiller les pieds des jeunes elfes et réapparurent devant elles. Pherr souleva Tana et la lança plus profond dans l'eau. Puis elle resta sous l'eau. Pherr commença à paniquer puis Tana lui sauta sur le dos et ils trébuchèrent et se retrouvèrent sous l'eau.  
  
Galen commença à chatouiller Adu et celle-ci fit de même. Ils se coururent après l'un et l'autre pour se venger. Legolas et Carnë les regardaient en riant. Puis, Carnë se retourna vers lui et il en fit de même et soudain La jeune elfe mit ses mains sur la tête de Legolas et le fit entrer sous l'eau. Mais Legolas l'entraîna avec lui et elle ressortit rapidement en toussant. Il ressortit lui aussi et la regarda.  
  
-Vou...  
  
-Tu!  
  
-Oups... Tu ma fais avaler de l'eau... beurk!  
  
Legolas rit doucement et il se fit arroser par Carnë. Puis il commencèrent une bataille et puis le soleil commença à se coucher et les elfes commencèrent à rentrer à leurs appartements ensemble.  
  
-Pherr?  
  
-Oui ma chère Carnë?  
  
-Ton nom signifie Aube du printemps?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Je sui née le même jour que toi, sauf des siècles auparavant  
  
-Au fais vous trois quel âge avez vous? Questionna Adu  
  
-Galen a 1530 ans, Pherr a 1795 et moi j'ai 1932 ans dit Legolas.  
  
-Wow dit Tana, nous ont a que 14 ans!  
  
-Hum! nous quinze ans, rectifièrent Carnë et Adu puis ils arrivèrent devant un arbre au une jolie maison y était installée.  
  
-Bon hé bien c'est chez moi... alors à la prochaine... À demain les filles! S'exclama Carnë  
  
La jeune elfes monta rapidement les escaliers et eu le temps de les voir partir par sa fenêtre en face d'elle était installé la maison de Legolas. Elle sortit sur le balcon et Legolas était sur le sien et écoutait les chants. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suis te la jeune femme et elle non plus ne le remarqua pas le prince. Puis elle se joignit aux chants, elle avait une voix douce et moyenne. En entendant une nouvelle voix se joindre aux autres, Legolas chercha d'où elle venait et il se retourna et la vit vêtu de blanc et d'argent. Puis elle s'arrêta de chanter se sentant observer et à son tour elle le vit lui souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et Il descendit les escaliers de son arbre et vint la voir.  
  
-Tu as une voix d'ange... Le savais-tu?  
  
-J'aime chanter mais je n'ai jamais fait attention à ma voix.  
  
-Alors tu vis donc en face de mes appartements?  
  
-Hey oui!  
  
-Bon je ne veux pas te paraître impolie mais...  
  
-Tu souhaite dormir... C'est loin de l'être... C'est honnête...  
  
-Bonne soirée...  
  
Elle voulu lui donné un baiser sur la joue mais il tourna légèrement la tête. Donc elle donna un baiser mi-lèvres mi-joue. Puis en se retournant pour partir ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, par accident. Puis elle ferma sa porte de bois. Legolas caressa l'endroit ou elle l'avait embrasser et eut un sourire en coin. Dans sa chambre Carnë, elle était s'était laissé glisser le long du mur et souriait. Elle avait faillit embrasser le prince Legolas. Elle était heureuse... Même si se moment n'avait durée qu'une demi seconde. Elle, Floriane, Carnë ou Carnëtindomewen, était tomer amoureuse du prince Legolas Greenleaf, fils de Thandruil, futur roi de Mirkwood. Une question lui traversa l'esprit. Pouvait-on aimé un homme, de 2917 ans son aîné? Le lendemain Pera se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle... Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Puis elle se rappela les événements de la veille et sourit. Elle se retourna pour voir Eriâth, à ses côtés. Le jeune elfe ouvrit doucement les yeux et la vit... Il lui sourit doucement. Eriâth alla poser ses lèvres sur celle de Pera et joua avec sa langue. Non, ils n'avaient pas osés aller trop loin, la veille. Il s'étaient embrassés et caressés. Mais avaient décidés de ne pas en faire plus.  
  
Tout à coup, Pera se leva et alla à la fenêtre, elle tassa le rideau.  
  
-Haa!  
  
-Quoi? Questionna Eriâth  
  
-Le soleil est au zénith!  
  
-Et...?  
  
-Ce matin j'avais cours avec Arwen!  
  
-Et...?  
  
-Mes amies et moi avons cours avec toi dans quelques instants!  
  
-Oh... mais vite il faut que nous y allons!  
  
-Si nous arrivons en même temps...  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Elles vont nous taquiner...  
  
-Dépêches-toi et pars avant...  
  
-D'accord...  
  
-Si elles te demandent ou je suis tu leur dis que tu ne m'as pas vu  
  
-D'accord, enfila t'elle un habit de guerrière et attacha ses bottes, à tout haleur!  
  
-Attends!  
  
-Quoi? S'impatienta t'elle  
  
Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.  
  
-Aller file!  
  
Elle sourit et partit.  
  
Adu et Tana parlaient depuis longtemps... Pera arriva en courant.  
  
-Et bien tu étais passer où? Demanda Tana  
  
-Je ne me suis pas réveiller...  
  
-Oh... dit Adu  
  
-Où est Floriane eee... Carnë?  
  
-Elle n'est pas arrivé... dit Tana  
  
-Bonjour les filles! Dit Eriâth en rentrant dans la clairière  
  
-B'jour! S'exclamèrent t'elles en cœur  
  
-Où est Carnë? Demanda le jeune elfe  
  
-Je n'en sais rien...  
  
-Moi non plus  
  
-Idem...  
  
-Bonjour vous!  
  
Les quatre amis se retournèrent pour apercevoir les princes Geenleaf arrivés.  
  
-Vous êtes seulement quatre? Demanda Legolas  
  
-Où est notre chère Carnë adorée... rigola Pherr  
  
-Elle c'est perdu dans les bois? Rit Galen  
  
-Non, Vous lui bloqué le passage et elle ne s'est pas réveiller ce matin...  
  
La jeune femme avait dit cette phrase en sortant derrière les trois frères. Elle se planta au côté de Galen.  
  
-Savez jeunes femmes, que vous êtes toutes les quatre de très jolie guerrière... commença Pherr  
  
-Que veux-tu Pherr? Demanda Pera  
  
-Nous voulons aidé Eriâth... dans sa tâche... continua Galen puisque son frère ne disait rien.  
  
-Donc vous voulez vous mesurer à nous? Dit Carnë  
  
-C'est bien cela! Répondit Legolas  
  
-D'accord! Dit Eriâth  
  
-Bon, commença Adu, Eriâth contre Pera, Tana contre Pherr, Legolas contre Carnë et Galen contre moi! Finit-elle  
  
-Tu m'as contre toi!  
  
-Hey oui... Tu es le plus jeune donc tu as sûrement moins d'expérience! rit- elle  
  
-Et moi tu me mets contre l'aîné! Le meilleur archer de toute la Terre du Milieu! Grogna Carnë  
  
-Tu t'es entraîner l'autre jour alors tu dois être la meilleur! S'exclama Tana  
  
Eriâth et Pera se placèrent devant l'un et l'autre. Eriâth sortit son épée pendant que la fille de la terre prenait deux poignards de la salle d'arme que le frère de feu Haldir avait apporter de celle-ci. Eriâth attaqua l'elfe qui fit un pas de côté. Celui-ci frappa donc l'air. Il réessaya de l'attaquer mais le jeune femme elfe mit ses poignards en croix et bloqua son épée. Il tourna son épée et l'un des deux poignards alla se planté dans l'arbre où Legolas était accoter.  
  
-Hey! Faites attention! Tout de même!  
  
Le gardien de la salle d'arme attaqua de nouveau Pera celle si feinta et lui fit un croche pied et il tomba à plat ventre contre le sol.  
  
-Les techniques de notre monde sont très utiles, rit-elle en pointant son poignard près de la gorge de Eriâth, J'ai gagné! -Bon allé Pherr! S'exclama Tana en prenant son épée habituelle, Avec quoi te bas-tu Pherr  
  
Pour toute réponse le nommé sortit une longue épée. Puis sans prévenir il fit sa première attaque. Tana bloqua son épée avec la sienne. Mais le choque fut trop fort elle tomba sur le sol. Le deuxième prince allait pointé son épée à sa gorge quand la jeune femme fit une roulade vers l'arrière et donna un coup d'épée, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était encore debout. Le prince sourit et il commencèrent une série de coups. Puis l'épée de Tana tomba sur le sol.  
  
-Oh non...  
  
-Oh oui...  
  
-Bon Legolas, j'espère que tu es plus loyal que ton frère, dit Carnë en prenant deux longues dagues, elle se retourna et vit que Legolas avait les mêmes armes, mais avait un petit poignards, de secours, à sa ceinture.  
  
Legolas lui sourit et elle fit de même. Legolas allait attaquer mais la jeune femme le fit en même temps leurs lames cognèrent ensembles. Le futur roi lui sourit :  
  
-Juste une question avant que tu essaies de nouveau de m'attaquer... Quelle est ton vrai nom?  
  
-Au complet?  
  
-Oui! Legolas fit tournoyer ses lames pour être de nouveau libre. Il reçut une nouvelle attaque de la jeune femme et la bloqua.  
  
-C'est Marie-Carmen Floriane Elizabeth Lisa Martin L'Aventure!  
  
-Oh il est vraiment long ton nom... Aïe!  
  
Legolas avait été trop distrait pour voit l'attaque de la jeune femme. Il était assis sur le sol ses dagues au loin. Il sortit son poignard mais la jeune femme mit ses dagues en croix et la fit aller au dans le même arbre que le poignard de Pera.  
  
-Tu es peut-être le meilleur archer de la Terre du Milieu, Mais pour les autres armes, tu laisses à désiré... rigola Carnë, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à relever et l'accepta.  
  
-Alors Adu...  
  
-C'est à notre tour on dirait... dit Galen. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Adu avait deux poignards et Galen avait une épée. Il n'en fut pas long que les deux poignards de l'elfe finirent par terre.  
  
-Déjà... Je te croyait plus difficile à battre...  
  
-Arrête de rire je n'ai pas 1530 ans!  
  
-Tu es drôle quand tu es en colère  
  
-Mon point fort est les langues de la Terre du Milieu! Tana s'est l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, Pera s'est l'écriture de ce Pays et Carnë, elle s'est les combats!  
  
-bon si on rentraient maintenant, dit Carnë pour arrêté la dispute(amicale)  
  
-Oui je suis d'accord, conclue Galen  
  
Le petit groupe d'elfes partirent vers les appartements. Carnë partit la première et alla s'étendre sur son lit. Elle s'endormit très tôt. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua que le soleil se couchait. Elle sortit sur son balcon pour prendre l'air. Elle vit que Galadriel marchait dans le sentier et parlait à voix haute. Ce qu'elle disait, Nuand n'en comprit que la moitié de se que la Dame de la Lorien. C'était une prophétie... Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Galadriel se tourna vers elle et lui sourit et elle entra dans sa penser.  
  
-Un jour, Tu comprendras cette prophétie... Douce enfant des eaux  
  
-Bon soir Dame de la Lorien...  
  
Et la femme elfe partit... Legolas sortit de ses appartements. Et elle le vit se dirigé vers chez elle lui sourit, il lui rendit. La jeune femme alla l'accueillir.  
  
-Bonsoir Prince Legolas.  
  
-Bonsoir... Floriane  
  
-Tu t'es rappelé de mon vrai nom.  
  
-Hey oui...  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu ici?  
  
-Si je te dérange je peux partir...  
  
-Non! Non... non... reste c'est que je ne savait pas que les princes venaient souvent la nuit...  
  
-Cela dépend du prince...  
  
-tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi?  
  
-Je voulais te parler... commença t'il  
  
-Oui... -Fille des Eaux...  
  
-Co... Comment l'as tu su? Le Prince se racla la gorge et commença à réciter une prophétie...  
  
Quatre elles seront... Avec leurs pouvoirs elles feront... Que le bien régnera... Et que le mal partira... Les Pergrothien sauveront La Terre du Milieu... Carnëtindomewen épousera un grand roi Tanaldaiel aimera l'aube Peramarthien tombera amoureuse du naturel Adurûniel aidera la nouvelle vie Carnëtindomewen est la force et la voix Tanaldaiel est l'intelligence Peramarthien est la main Adurûniel est la parole Quatre elles seront les filles des éléments Feront chaviré les grands elfes Les Vertes Feuilles resteront...  
  
-Voilà la prophétie...  
  
-épousera un grand roi... marmonna Carnë  
  
-Un grand roi... Mais lequel?  
  
-Je ne le sais point...  
  
-Mais tu sais qui tu voudrais que cet homme soit... n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Je l'espère mais lui je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'aime...  
  
-La vie est compliqué Tout à coup, Carnë se mit à rire...  
  
-QUOI? -Tu sais cette prophétie depuis un siècle... et tu n'as toujours pas comprit!  
  
- Carnëtindomewen épousera un grand roi, je ne la comprend pas cette partie la, Tanaldaiel aimera l'aube du printemps, Pherr en l'occurrence. Peramarthien tombera amoureuse du naturel, Eriâth Adurûniel mariera la nouvelle vie, Ce cher Galen!  
  
-Mais oui... Tu es sur que tu n'es pas Tanaldaiel l'intelligence...  
  
-Merci tu es trop gentil mais je suis la force...  
  
-Et la voix...  
  
-Oui peut-être...  
  
-Floriane?  
  
-Carnë...  
  
-Oui bon Carnë?  
  
-Oui...  
  
Legolas s'approcha d'elle et elle put sentir son souffle dans son cou.  
  
-Je ne peux pas supporter de savoir que cette prophétie de te concerne quand elle dit que tu épousera un grand roi...  
  
-Et pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que depuis que je t'ai entendue chanter je ne peux plus m'empêcher de penser à toi...  
  
-...  
  
-Floriane... je crois que je suis amoureux de toi... et c'est la première fois que je le suis... Carnë se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. -Je t'aime Legolas... Et je viens de comprendre la prophétie...  
  
-Mais la prophétie dit que tu aimeras un grand roi et que tu l'épouseras...  
  
-N'es-tu pas le futur roi de la Forêt Noire... le coupa t-elle  
  
Legolas la regarda dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre à qu'elle point il l'aimait...  
  
-Je n'ai pu... commença t'elle, qu'effleurer tes lèvres hier, Mais maintenant, Je peux faire cela...  
  
Elle glissa sa main sur son visage et ferma les yeux du prince et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Legolas pressa plus fort et la serra contre lui. Mais ils durent se séparés à contre cœur, pour reprendre leur souffle. Après plusieurs minutes Carnë s'endormit à moitié. Legolas la prit et l'étendit sur le lit. Il allait partir quand la jeune femme elfe le retint par le bras.  
  
-Restes... Legolas s'étendit à ses côtés et elle mit sa tête contre son cœur.  
  
Le lendemain, Legolas se réveilla et la vit. L'elfe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eut peur que se soit un rêve. Mais là... Il la voyait endormie, dans ses propres bras et sentait son souffle dans son cou. Ses traits fins, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres rosés. Il aurait tant voulu l'embrassé, mais elle était endormie et il était occupé à l'admirer. Legolas porta son regard au plafond. Puis il sentit des lèvres se posé dans son cou. Il descendit son regard vers le jeune femme et vit qu'elle était réveillé. -Tu es magnifique quand tu es songeur... -Tu es magnifique quand tu dors... -Et tu me regarde dans mon sommeil... -C'est de ta faute... -Comment?! Le coupa t'elle -C'es toi qui m'ai fait les yeux doux... -Et c'est toi qui m'ai invité à danser! Pour toute réponse Legolas caressa les lèvres de la femme qu'il aime, des siennes. Puis ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Et ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Le jeune prince remarqua les changement de couleurs des yeux de Carnë. Il était parfois bruns ou verts forêts. Tandis que la jeune femme se perdait dans le regard bleu ciel de l'elfe.  
  
-Comment la soirée d'hier se serait déroulé si tu n'avais pas su cette prophétie?  
  
-Je t'admirerais toujours... Mais de loin...  
  
-J'ai un cours ave Arwen...  
  
-Que vas-tu apprendre?  
  
-Le chant... Je le fais pour toi...  
  
Legolas sourit doucement...  
  
-Legolas?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Peux-tu faire quelque choses pour moi?  
  
-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi...  
  
-Peux-tu veiller à ce que Pera et Eriâth... n'aillent pas trop loin... si tu vois se que je veux dire  
  
-Oui je le ferai...  
  
-Merci. La jeune elfe se vêtit d'une robe verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Par-dessus elle mit un corset noir cordée à l'avant.  
  
-Legolas?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Peux-tu m'aider à attacher le corset?  
  
-J'en sais rien...  
  
Carnë lui fit un regard à convaincre un orque (Je sais pas dans quelle fic j'ai lu sa...). Legolas ne résistant pas vint devant elle.  
  
-C'est à cause de c'est regard si je suis accro à toi... Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille et en même temps alla attacher le corset sans trop de problème.  
  
-Tu as fait semblant qu'il était difficile à attacher...  
  
-N'importe qu'elle raison est bonne pour te sentir près de moi...  
  
-Bon je dois aller voir mon père...  
  
-Et moi Arwen...  
  
-Alors à bientôt...  
  
Legolas partit et revint quelque seconde plus tard pour embrasser la Fille des Eaux.  
  
Ils s'embrassaient depuis longtemps, mais ils ne savaient combien... Ils avaient perdus la notion du temps dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchés. La femme mit fin au baiser et regarda le soleil.  
  
-Oh oh...  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-J'avais rendez-vous avec Adu...  
  
-Quand?  
  
-À l'aube...  
  
-Oh... Le soleil est au zénith...  
  
-Trop tard...  
  
Puis l'homme recela ses lèvres à celles de sa compagne... Puis tout à coup, Pera entra dans la pièce.  
  
-Oups... Je tombe au mauvais moment peut-être?  
  
Le couple sursauta.  
  
-Et dire que c'est moi que vous soupçonnez d'être avec Eriâth... Et la je vous trouves en train de... Ah puis Zut!  
  
-Rox... je t'en supplie...  
  
-Ne parles pas...  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que sinon je dis que je t'ai vu l'autre soir avec Eriâth dit précipitamment le jeune homme (ou elfe).  
  
-Ah non... De toute façon tout le monde finira par le savoir... Je vais l'annoncer à toute la Lorien en criant : Pherr et Tana sont ensemble!  
  
-Et nous nous crierons : Eriâth et Pera sont ensemble! Dit Tana...  
  
-En ce moment, La dame Galadriel doit savoir pour vous et Eriâth et moi... continua Pera  
  
-Ou encore... ah non se n'est pas important...  
  
-Quoi? Questionnèrent les jeunes femmes elfes  
  
-Legolas et Carnë...  
  
-Quoi? Dirent-elles encore  
  
-Regardez les tous les deux, ils se regardent en coin et si leurs regards se croisent... Pouf! ils regardèrent ailleurs, Ils rougissent et ils sont toujours ensemble...  
  
-C'est vrai  
  
Un silence s'installa ente les trois elfes. Puis un peu plus tard Legolas arriva en trombe.  
  
-Qui a t'il Legolas? Demanda Pherr, La dernière fois que je t'ai vu arrivé aussi vite c'était à l'arrivée de Gimli!  
  
-Pherr... Nous partons... Pour retourner à Mirkwood...  
  
-Quand?  
  
-Ce soir...  
  
Le soir, la famille royale de Mirkwood se préparaient à partir. Tout le monde avait fait ses embrassades, Tana et Pherr étaient derrière le cheval blanc de Pherr. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Tana. Puis le cheval hennit, se qui fit sursauté les jeunes amants. Galen apparut près d'eux. Galen commença à parler elfique. La même chose passait avec Carnë et Legolas, mais se fut Thandruil qui arriva. Legolas annonça à Carnë qu'il ne se reverrait sitôt.  
  
Fin Prologue  
  
Bon voilà mon premier chap! Je sais c'est pas mal différent de ma première version mais j'aime mieux celle parce qu'au début moi même l'auteur de ces fic! J'avais du mal avec les noms! Bon... Je suis en train de composer le premier chapitre qui se passe 2 ans après! Et oui! Mais la je ne le mettrai pas sur le site tant et aussi longtemps que j'aurai pas de reviews Bon a part cela! Ah! Oui que pensez-vous des couples! Carnë/Legolas Pera/Eriâth Tana/Pherr? Bon le prochain chapitre devrait pas tardé mais comme je l'ai dit.................... DES REVIEWS :  
  
Aucun hauteurs ne me connais! Fics conseillé : Lord of the ring : (aucun auteur de me connaît je suis nouvelle dans le métier de Fanficeuse)  
  
-Ounilam et Calcolindini : super ces fics j'applaudie Elysabeth  
  
-L'histoire de Lowen : J'adore! Faut que je pense à aller voir les nouveaux chapitres! Bravo Ringfacwen!  
  
-Une elfe dans l'aventure!: Bon mais dommage que les chapitre arrive aussi lentement! Désolée Idril Elanesse  
  
-Petite Fée Je t'aime!: Bon mais chapitre court désolé Inwie Lupin 


	2. Pourquoi me fuir?

Merci deborah-debbie-debby- et Demoness Lange pour vos reviews comme me l'a demandé Demoness je remets les noms :  
  
Floriane=Fille des océans: Carnëtindomewen(Carnë)  
  
Stéphanie=Fille des flammes : Tanaldaiel= (Tana)  
  
Katia=Fille des vents: Adurûniel=(Adu)  
  
Roxane=Fille des terres : Peramarthien= (Pera)  
  
Les filles des éléments : Pergrothien  
  
Legolas= Premier fils de Thandruil(Non pas vrai!)  
  
Eriâth=Naturel : frère de feu Haldir et amoureux de Pera  
  
Dimlithiel(Dimi)= Fleur Perdu : Dame de compagnie et amie des Pergrothien  
  
Pherrhosion(Pherr) =Aube du printemps : Deuxième fils de Thandruil  
  
Galenquarë (Galen)=Nouvelle vie : dernier fils de Thanduil  
  
Chapitre 2 Pourquoi me fuir?:  
  
Les Pergrothien avaient été séparés un an après le départ des frères Verte feuille et depuis un an elles étaient séparés. Pera qui fréquentait Êriath avait été envoyé en Forêt Noire, Tana était partit au Gondor avec Arwen, Adu voyageait entre le Rohan, l'Imladris et la comté et Carnë avait été nommé messagère de Lothlorien. Carnë avait eut l'occasion de revoir Adu et Pera mais n'avait pas revu Tana. Jusqu'au jour ou elle reçut une lettre d'un messager du Gondor :  
  
Carnëtindomewen  
Ceci est une invitation pour le premier anniversaire de notre fils Eldarion. Il me tarde de te revoir ainsi que Adu et Pera qui viendront aussi. Nos plus sincères amitiés de mon époux et moi  
  
Arwen, Dame du Gondor  
  
Carnë courut vers la maison des seigneurs de ces lieux :  
  
-La réponse est oui mon enfant dit Galadriel en la voyant arrivé  
  
-Mais!  
  
-N'oublie surtout pas que j'ai le don de voyance douce fille des Eaux...  
  
-Oui ma Dame...  
  
Carnë partit en courant dans ces appartements préparés ses choses elle alla chercher Êriath avec qui elle ferait le voyage. Elle lui expliqua tout et il accepta. Avec plaisir  
  
Le voyage se passa sans encombre, Êriath chevauchant Mellar, son cheval gris et Carnë chevauchait Nuit son cheval noire ébène luisant. Quand il arrivèrent en Gondor, Carnëtindomewen entra dans la première pièce du château personne n'était là. Carnë remit ses cheveux noirs longs (Ils ont poussées après 2 ans) dans son dos se retourna quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir :  
  
-Stéphanie!  
  
-Floriane!  
  
La châtaigne aux yeux bleus clairs se jeta au cou de son amie. Elle était très contraste : Tana habillé de rouge bordeaux avec des cheveux châtains et Carnë de bleu avec des cheveux noirs. Elles parlèrent de leur deux ans passées à ne pas se voir et à s'écrire une lettre par mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune femme brune arrive à son tour :  
  
-Stéphanie, Floriane!  
  
-Katia!!  
  
-Et moi alors...  
  
-Roxane!  
  
Les quatre meilleures amies étaient à nouveau réunies. Le roi Elessar apparu venant de la même porte que Tana. En le voyant les quatre filles firent une révérence gracieuse.  
  
-Bienvenue à vous! Chères enfants, Il met un honneur de rencontrer les Pergrothien... Le sang des quatre filles se fige  
  
Floriane s'avança :  
  
-Il met aussi un honneur de vous rencontrer roi Elessar, Mais sauf votre respect comment avez-vous su que nous étions...  
  
-Les Pergrothien... N'importe qu'elle elfe peut sentir votre pouvoir... Même si je ne suis pas un elfe, j'ai été élevé parmi eux...  
  
-Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question mon seigneur...  
  
-C'est à moi de vous remerciez d'être venu pour l'anniversaire de mon fils Eldarion...  
  
-Pera! Adu! Et Carnë! Vous ne pouvez savoir le plaisir que j'ai de pouvoir vous revoir!  
  
-Dame Arwen! Cria Pera  
  
-Pas de Dame je vous en supplie  
  
-Arwen vous nous avez tellement manqué... dit Adu  
  
-Vous aussi vous m'avez manque Pergrothien...  
  
-Pera...  
  
La fille des terres se retourna pour voir un elfe aux cheveux longs blonds coiffés à la mode elfique, avec des yeux gris-bleus :  
  
-Eriâth! Elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta au cou...  
  
-Tu m'as manqué...  
  
-Toi aussi...  
  
Plus tard Floriane ou Carnë:  
  
Les invités commençaient à arrivées et Carnë était nerveuse, elle l'avait vu... Lui... Du haut du balcon relier à sa chambre elle l'avait vu arrivé à dos de son cheval brun-doré avec ses deux frères. Elle avait aussi vu ses quatre amis les accueillir. Pera au bras d'Eriâth, Tana au cou de Pherr et Adu au cou de Galen et Legolas les a serré dans ses bras et a serré la main à Eriâth. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un...(Deviné qui!) Puis elle vit le roi Elessar sortir en courant pour serrer Legolas comme un frère. Elle sourit. Elle regarda le bel homme qui la hantait depuis deux ans mais maintenant elle le revoyait. Ses longs cheveux blonds-argent, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, ses lèvres fines et mystérieuses et ses traits joyeux et doux.  
  
En même temps Legolas :  
  
Quand il est arrivé, il a vu tous ses amis sauf celle qui le visite dans tous ses rêves. Il se demandait si elle avait changé. Il avait hâte de revoir ses cheveux bruns-noirs, ses lèvres rosées et douce et pour finir ses yeux dans lesquels il adorait se perdre, bruns et le vert formant une lune dans chacun de ses yeux. Ses doux sourires et sa façons de rougir lui manquait...  
  
Carnë fit remplis sa baignoire d'eau chaude... Quand elle fut pleine elle se laissa glisser à l'intérieur et s'y relaxa. Elle y paressa et elle passa son doigt sur une cicatrice à son avant bras...(??), avant de descendre pour le repas et ensuite il y avait une sorte de fête où le fêter lui même n'y serait pas, étrange ce monde pensa t'elle. Elle sortit enfin de l'eau et alla choisir sa robe. Elle et ses amies avaient choisies de mettre les couleur les représentant : Carnë le bleu pour l'eau, Tana le rouge allant vers le bordeaux, Pera le vert pour la terre et la nature et Adu le beige, le blanc et le gris pour le vent. Elles s'étaient consulté pour choisir leurs robes :Tana : Une robe rouge-bordeaux, à manches longues finissant en pointe sur ses mains, un décolleté en V, à la taille on voyait une ceinture en corde doré. Pera avait une robe de soie verte forêt légèrement transparente tenue par deux broche en argent en forme de soleil tenant la robe au épaule. Adu : Un robe blanche avec des formes de fleurs en gris et beiges.(Même style que Eowyn quand elle voie Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf et Gimli arrivé à cheval). Et Carnë une robe laissant ses épaules à découverts et des manches longues larges qui traînait par terre. Un corset argent avec des lacets couleur or par dessus. La robe gonflait un peu dans le bas. Tana, Pera et Adu avaient laissé leur cheveux libres mais avaient insistées pour coiffées Carnë, puisqu'elles n'était pas habituées de la voir les cheveux longs. Il prirent deux mèches qui étaient vers l'avant de sa tête et les tressèrent et en firent une sorte de couronne et mettre une minuscule broche en argent sur laquelle il y avait une rose en or. Pera fit de son mieux pour faire ondulés ses cheveux mais sans résultat.  
  
Quand les trois filles eurent finies de la préparé et la regardèrent de loin :  
  
-Tu es magnifique! S'exclama Pera  
  
-Woow... articula Adu  
  
-Legolas va te sauter dessus! Ria Tana  
  
-Les filles arrêter je vais rougir...  
  
Les quarte garçons étaient dans la chambre de Pherr : avait mit un pantalon beige(Il est un peu à l'ancienne comme les autres) avec une chemise verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts émeraudes. Galen, quand à lui, il mit un pantalon noir avec une chemise beige. Eriâth lui mit un pantalons vert avec une chemise noir et Legolas mit un pantalons argent avec une chemise argent. Par dessus Ils mirent chacun une tunique, Pherr rouge sang, Galen grise, Eriâth verte et Legolas bleu. L'idée de mettre chacun leur propre couleur venait de Pherr et Eriâth, parce qu'ils avaient comploter avec Tana et Pera.  
  
-Nous sommes super! Dit Pherr en s'admirant dans le miroir  
  
-Restes modeste! S'exclama Eriâth  
  
L'heure avançait et Tana, Pera et Adu descendirent au bras de leur cavalier, Eriâth avec Pera, Adu avec Galen et Tana avec Pherr. Carnë, elle descendrait toute seule et Legolas de même. Quand Floriane(Carnë) décida de rejoindre les autres en chemin au bout du couloir, elle le vit, Il était magnifique. Il atteint la porte où les autres attendaient que tout le monde soit arrivé. Elle attendrait un peu qu'il arrive.  
  
-Bon je vois que tout le monde est là! Commença le roi, Oh! Mais je vois qu'il manque quelqu'un à l'appel Tanaldaiel? Où est Carnëtindomewen?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien mon seigneur, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là...  
  
-Et elle l'est!  
  
Tous se retournèrent pour voir Carnë arrivé. Quand Legolas la vit il resta hypnotisé par sa beauté :  
  
-Veuillez me pardonnez mon Seigneur pour ce malheureux retard... fit-elle en faisant une révérence avec grâce se qui n'échappa pas à Legolas  
  
-Vous êtes entièrement pardonné Carnëtindomewen...  
  
-Merci mon roi...  
  
Elle regarda et vit qu'il ne restait qu'un seule place de libre aux cotés de (Pa tatatata ta!) Legolas. Elle alla s'assirent en silence. Le roi fit un discours sur son fils. Puis ils se mirent tous à table et les discussion variait à chaque coin de table dans le coin de Arwen. Tana et Pera sa discutait maternité. Elessar, Gimli et les hobbits parlait de leurs péripéties etc. Mais Legolas et Carnë restait silencieux. Pherr, assis en face de son frère, lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe pour qu'il parle à Carnë :  
  
-Euh... Comment va Dame Galadriel? Demanda t'il mal à l'aise  
  
-Très bien... répondit-elle  
  
-Et vous Carnëtindomewen?  
  
Carnë parut triste :  
  
-Très bien Prince Legolas et vous? Demanda t'elle un peu amèrement  
  
-Pareil pour moi cela est gentil de vous en inquiéter...  
  
-Mais ce n'ai rien, dit-elle avec un nœud dans la gorge  
  
Et le silence retomba et Elessar brisa le silence après cinq minutes :  
  
-Bien maintenant que Eldarion est couché Je vous prix de choisir vos cavaliers et cavalières.  
  
Pherr, Eriâth et Galen s'élancèrent vers Tana, Pera et Adu.  
  
Pherr et Tana valsait et parlait en même temps :  
  
-Tu ne sera pas jalouse si je vais invité Carnë elle semble si triste?  
  
-Et toi seras-tu jaloux si j'invite Legolas?  
  
-Non  
  
-Pareil pour moi et si on s'arrangeait pour les faire danser ensemble.  
  
Pherr sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers les deux seules personnes assises. Tana attrapa la main de Legolas sans prévenir et le fit se levé celui parut surpris. Puis en dansant il vit son frère inviter Carnëtindomewen et Legolas en devint vert de jalousie. Ce qui fit sourire Tana. Puis tout à coup Pherr apparut et partit avec Tana laissant Legolas et Carnë. Nerveusement il fit une révérence pour l'inviter à danser. Quand il mit sa main sur la taille de la fille des eaux, celle-ci frissonna. Puis pendant plusieurs sorte de musique il dansait en silence. Puis six danses plus tard les lèvres de Legolas effleurèrent celle de Carnë. Mais la jeune femme partit en courant. Rendue à l'extérieur assise sur un banc elle se mit à chanter un chant de La Lorien. Legolas vint s'asseoir près d'elle et se mit à chanter avec elle. À la fin du chant, ils se regardèrent puis Legolas s'approcha et Carnë mit la main sur la joue de Legolas et la caressa. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement puis tendrement. Legolas mit fin au baiser et la regarda intensément. Carnë ne pue sans détacher, mais elle murmura :  
  
-Legolas...  
  
-Shutt... chuchota-t-il en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres qu'elle ne pue que l'embrasser. Elle voulut l'embrasser sur les lèvres à nouveau, mais Legolas maintenue son visage en ayant les mains sur ses joues et dit :  
  
-Où étiez-vous belle Demoiselle le jour de bon mon arrivée? Murmura-t-il  
  
-Je vous admirais de loin Prince Legolas...  
  
-Tu m'as manqué Floriane...  
  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi Legolas...  
  
-Je suis toujours amoureux de toi...  
  
-Autant pour moi... souffla-t-elle qu'il ne pu l'entendre (même avec son ouie d'elfe 00)  
  
Sur ce elle se leva et partit doucement vers la salle de bal. Legolas la regarda partir tristement :  
  
-Pourquoi ce baiser si vous ne m'aimez plus Carnëtindomewen?  
  
-Je ne peux vous le dire...  
  
-Alors je vous ai manqué seulement en tant qu'ami?! Demanda-t-il essayant de contenir sa colère et sa tristesse  
  
-Si seulement c'était si simple Legolas... puis elle partit en courant vers la salle pour pouvoir atteindre le long couloir menant à sa chambre. En chemin elle bouscula Tana qui vit les larmes de son amie qui repartit en courant. Tana la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et lui dit :  
  
-Floriane qu'est ce que tu as?  
  
-Ne me parles plus jamais! JAMAIS!  
  
-Floriane? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé!  
  
-STÉPHANIE! PENDANT DEUX ANS J'AI ÉTUDIÉ LES PROPHETIES SUR LES PERGROTHIEN! Nous... tu comprends?  
  
-Non toujours pas...  
  
-Tana... Je dois mourir...  
  
-Quoi?!  
  
-Je dois mourir... Je vais mourir! Si Legolas s'attache à moi, et je meures, je vais le faire souffrir!  
  
-Tu le fais déjà souffrir en le rejetant! Floriane! Ouvre les yeux! Cet homme est fou de toi!  
  
-Je sais et je suis amoureuse de lui je donnerai ma vie pour lui! Mais je vais mourir et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre...  
  
-Il ne soufrera pas! Pour deux raisons! Il souffre déjà! Et tu ne mourras pas! Tu ne peux pas mourir! Tu es l'invincible Marie-Carmen Floriane Elizabeth Lisa Martin L'Aventure!  
  
-Je vais mourir! Je ne suis pas invincible! Je ne suis plus Marie-Carmen Floriane Elizabeth Lisa Martin L'Aventure! Comme toi tu es toujours Janie-Cëla Stéphanie Mariane Stevens! Je suis Carnëtindomewen! La Pergrothien qui va mourir en ayant un enfant! De celui qu'elle aime...  
  
-Mais tu n'as qu'à pas avoir d'enfants!  
  
-Et abandonner tous mes rêves!  
  
-Mais si tu as des enfants d'un autre homme...  
  
-Je ne mourrai pas! Car c'est avec celui que j'aime que je mourrai en ayant cet enfant! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir! Je ne veux pas que Legolas souffre!  
  
Tout à coup, Pera, Adu, Eriâth, Galen et Pherr entrèrent et Pherr cria :  
  
-Nous avons tout entendu! Carnë... Legolas souffrira beaucoup plus si tu le laisse sans rien de toi mais si tu pars en lui laissant un enfant... il souffrira certes... Mais il aura quelque chose de toi... Le plus beau des cadeaux... Un enfant de toi...  
  
Carnë pleurait à présent et Pera l'emmena au balcon pour lui montrer un Legolas couché sur le banc ou il se sont embrassés, pleurant à chaudes larmes...  
  
-Tu vois il est fou de toi...  
  
Adu vint à côtés d'elle :  
  
-Aller vas! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie!  
  
Floriane partit à courir dans le château pour arrivé dans les jardins. Quand elle arriva elle le vit étendus sur le banc sanglotant doucement. Avec la vitesse de ses pas elle savait très bien qu'il avait entendu mais n'avait point bougé :  
  
-J'ai fais des recherches... commença-t-elle, je vais mourir, Je voulais évité de te faire souffrir... Mais des amis mon fait réalisés que je te ferais beaucoup plus souffrir en te laissant qu'en mourant en te donnant un enfant...  
  
Legolas leva enfin ses beaux yeux bleus ciels rougit par les larmes :  
  
-Tu as très bien compris... Je vais mourir en te donnant un enfant...  
  
-Comment sais-tu que cet enfant sera de moi?  
  
-Car dans cette prophétie il est dit que je donnerai un enfant à celui que j'aime...  
  
-q.que.t.tu.ai.aim.aimes?  
  
-Oui celui que j'aime Legolas... Toi...  
  
Legolas se leva doucement et s'approcha d'elle, il put voir qu'elle pleurait. Il prit son visage entre ses main et enleva les larmes avec ses pouces. Puis doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Carnë, pendant que celle-ci mettait ses main sur le torse de son bel elfe.  
  
-Pardonnes-moi... murmura-t-elle au milieu des baisers.  
  
Le lendemain, Carnë se réveilla autre par que dans sa chambre, celle de Legolas, puisqu'elle était dans ses bras. Puis elle se rappela les événements de la veille. Les pleures, les baisers, la marche et la nuit(Bon je vous épargne les détails). Elle sourit doucement et posa sa tête sur le torse de Legolas. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire en coin, ses yeux clos, ses très fins, ses bras musclés et son torse bien formé (Un corps parfait quoi?!00(Pas de bave Sì you plait)). Quelque secondes plus tard, elle sentit une main joué avec ses long cheveux. Elle regarda doucement vers le visage de son prince, il avait toujours les yeux clos mais semblait réveillé. Elle voulu s'étirée pour l'embrasser, mais se ravisa en remarqua sa tenue(ou la tenue qu'elle ne porte pas (00)). Legolas se mit à rire en ouvrant les yeux la voyant essayant de cacher son corps, qu'il trouvait si... hum...(sans commentaire). Il l'embrassa, mais malheureusement il dure se séparés pour aller au petit déjeuner. Carnë fit un détour par ses appartements en compagnie de Legolas et mit un robe lilas à manche finissant en pointe à sa main. Puis il descendirent, bras-dessus bras- dessous dans la salle de repas.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans celle-ci, tout le monde se retourna pour les voire. Quand Pera siffla, les deux amoureux rougirent et les autre rirent. Puis pour faire passer la gêne Legolas embrassa tendrement la jolie jeune fille de 17 ans se tenant à ses côtés. Celle-ci parut surprise mais finit par répondre à se baiser en mettant ses mains derrière la nuque du prince :  
  
-Hum hum ! se racla le roi  
  
Legolas et Carnë se séparèrent rapidement et rougirent de nouveau. Pendant le déjeuner les discussions allait de bon train et tout le monde riait, Gimli et Legolas s'astinait sur le fait des elfes et des nains :  
  
-Mon cher Gimli... comment pouvez-vous dire cela après les maintes fois où je vous ai sauvé la vie!  
  
-Quels fois!  
  
-La Moria!  
  
-Mais je vous mettais à l'épreuve grandes oreilles!  
  
-Mais n'empêche que j'ai tué beaucoup plus d'orcs que vous... vous aviez tué deux orcs alors que moi j'en étais à dix sept!  
  
-Argg...  
  
-Cela m'a manqué Gimli de vous voir vous renfrogner ainsi!  
  
Tout le monde se mit à rire de la querelle des deux amis () Puis quand tout le monde se sépara pour aller faire d'autre occupations, Carnë alla aux jardins, elle savait très bien que son beau prince allait la suivre. Arrivée là-bas elle s'assit et attendit. Quand elle sentit des lèvres dans son cou elle sourit :  
  
-Il était temps!  
  
-Désolé mon amour j'ai du me débarrassé de Gimli...  
  
-Tu tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui... Je veux dire que malgré vos querelle, tu ferais tout pour lui comme lui ferais pour toi...  
  
-Oui... Carnë?  
  
-Oui Legolas?  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu une cicatrice sur ton avant-bras?  
  
-...  
  
Je suis méchante je sais mais il fallait que je coupe là pour mettre du suspense à ma fic... Bon laissé moi des reviews pour la suite je vais la mettre bientôt mais comme toujours je veux des reviews... Bon pour vous mettre dans l'envie du prochain je vous donne quelques informations :  
  
-On saura c'est quoi la cicatrice de Carnë  
  
-Que vas-t-il se passé entre Adu et Galen  
  
-Legolas laissera-t-il Carnë partir...  
  
Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre!!! Que je vais justement commencer à écrire... Mais avant je vais allée me faire un con chocolat chaud...   
  
Bon un peux de pub pour mes fics : -Le destin est cruel et doux :Cross-over HP et SDA  
  
Et a venir : Sur: Harry Potter Type :One shot Titre: Moi, Daphné Résumé : Daphné Greengrass une jeune sorcière(mentionné dans le 5er Tome) est follement amoureuse d'un garçons de son âge... Elle un pacte avec un garçons qui deviendra son ami qui n'est nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Qui est sa pire ennemie qui deviendra une de ses meilleures amies : Hermione Granger. (Malheureusement j'ai pas encore écris la fin) 


	3. Je ne veux pas

me revoilà! Je sais que sa peux surprendre les monde que moi Weasleyturner l'adolescente la plus... euh... retardatrice, a mit deux chapitre en un mois! N'oubliez pas de me laissez un tout petit review... alors voilà mon petit aide-noms :  
  
Floriane=Fille des océans: Carnëtindomewen(Carnë) Prononciation : Carnëtindomewen= Kar-né-y-tin-do-mé-wen ou Kar-né-y  
  
Stéphanie=Fille des flammes :Tanaldaiel(Tana) Prononciation : Ta-nal-dé- elle ou Ta-na  
  
Katia=Fille des vents: Adurûniel=(Adu) Prononciation : A-du-ru-nel ou A-dè- y  
  
Roxane=Fille des terres : Peramarthien= (Pera)Prononciation : Pe-ra-mar- tien ou Pe-ra  
  
Les filles des éléments : Pergrothien Prononciation : Per-gro-tien  
  
Legolas= Premier fils de Thandruil(Non pas vrai!)Prononciation : comme dans les films  
  
Eriâth=Naturel : frère de feu Haldir et amoureux de Pera Prononciation : Er- i-ath  
  
Dimlithiel(Dimi)= Fleur Perdu : Dame de compagnie et amie des Pergrothien Prononciation :Dim-li-ciel  
  
Pherrhosion (Pherr) =Aube du printemps : Deuxième fils de Thandruil Prononciation : Pherr-hô-zion ou Phèrr  
  
Galenquarë (Galen)=Nouvelle vie : dernier fils de Thanduil Prononciation : Ga-len-qua-ré ou Ga-len  
  
Chapitre 3 : Je ne veux pas!  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu une cicatrice sur ton avant-bras?  
  
-Legolas... Pourquoi cette question?  
  
-Je veux savoir...  
  
-Ça c'est passé il y a un an... Je suis allé hors de La Lorien... Un groupe de dix orques m'ont attaqués...J'ai réussit à en tué quelques uns... Mais l'un deux ma prise par surprise... Eriâth à crié, je me suis retourné et j'ai reçu l'épée de l'orque dans l'avant-bras... Et je suis tombé... Mais Eriâth est venu éliminé les derniers et il m'a rapidement transporté... Et des elfes mon soigné et puisque la lame de l'épée de l'orque était sale j'ai été infectée... Mais je m'en suis sortit avec un simple cicatrice...  
  
-Il faudra que je penses à remercié...  
  
Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Carnë. Puis doucement il sentit la main de la belle jeune femme se mettre sur sa joue, il fit glisser ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme :  
  
-Hum hum!  
  
Carnë et Legolas se séparèrent à contre cœur :  
  
-Oh! Gimli! S'exclama Legolas faussement heureux!(hihi!)  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre dans vos... euh... instant passionné... Mais le roi vous demande Prrince Verrtefeuilles et vous Dame Carnë, ou bientôt Dame Verrtefeuilles, Arwen vous demande...  
  
-Merci Gimli... Mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer où Arwen me demande...  
  
-Dans ses apparrtements...  
  
-Merci...  
  
Elle embrassa brièvement Legolas et partit vers les appartements de la Dame Arwen :  
  
-Vous êtes fou amourreux d'elle mon prrince...  
  
-Je sais Gimli...  
  
Carnë arriva devant une porte en bois gravé de symbole signifiant : « l'amour peut contré la mort, l'amitié soigné les plus grande blessure et la haine mené à sa propre perte, mais peut parfois aidé »  
  
Elle cogna et entra après que Arwen lui ait permis :  
  
-Vous désiriez me voir Dame Arwen...  
  
-Oui Carnë... Est-ce que cela est vrai que tu as cherchée dans les prophéties ?  
  
-Oui... Et cela est bien vrai que je vais mourir...  
  
-Par tout les Valars!  
  
-Mais je ne mourai pas atrocement... Mais en donnant la vie...  
  
-Un enfant...  
  
-Oui... Au fait les écritures qui se retrouvent sur votre porte à toi et à Aragorn...  
  
-C'est un langue oublié... j'ignore ce que cela veut dire... Tout le monde l'ignore...  
  
-Mais j'ai été capable de traduire...  
  
-Mais c'est impossible... Qu'est-ce que tu as traduit  
  
-« l'amour peut contré la mort, l'amitié soigné les plus grande blessure et la haine mené à sa propre perte, mais peut parfois aidé »  
  
-Bon merci c'était tout ce que j'avais à te demandé Carnë...  
  
-Mais cela n'est rien... ma Reine...  
  
-Carnë... Aller vas voir ton beau prince...  
  
Carnë partit en riant vers la salle où le repas était déjà servit, elle eut un léger malaise en y entrant et faillit tomber si Galen ne l'avait pas attrapé par derrière:  
  
-Non mais! Carnë apprends à marcher! dit celui-ci sur un ton moqueur, Et puis Legolas mourrait de chagrin si il t'arriverait quelque chose...  
  
-Tout comme moi, si il lui arrivait quelque chose...  
  
-Je sais...  
  
-Tu ferais bien de me lâcher avent que Legolas soit jaloux...  
  
Galen se mit à rire en regardant son frère serré les poings :  
  
-Bon je vais te laisser le rejoindre avant qu'il m'assassine durant mon sommeil...  
  
Se fut Carnë qui se mit à rire pendant que Legolas devenait vert. Elle alla le rejoindre mais ne l'embrassa pas :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a moi amour? Demanda t'il  
  
-Deviendrez -vous jaloux MON Prince?  
  
-Non...  
  
-Vous mentez...  
  
-Non je suis amoureux... ce n'est pas la même chose...  
  
-Si mais tu es jaloux de ton propre frère... quand j'ai failli tomber en plus... Il a seulement voulu m'aider... Et tu sais très bien que je suis amoureuse de toi!  
  
-Ou... on se calme ma Dame... Je ne suis pas jaloux seulement...  
  
-Possessif...  
  
-Non... euh enfin si... (Carnë se met à rire) Mais... je te ferais remarqué que c'est de ta faute si je suis amo...  
  
Legolas ne put terminer sa phrase que Carnë lui avait enfoncer la moitié d'une pêche dans la bouche pour qu'il se taise :  
  
-Enfin une femme qui ferme le clapet de Legolas! Cria Aragorn(il est la bien sur ainsi que tout les autre y compris Gimli et Arwen)  
  
-Bien joué petite! Dit le nain  
  
-Petite? S'exclama Carnë, vexé(Ben... Gimli est plus petit)  
  
-Euh... enfin jeune...  
  
-Et un autre qui se fait fermer le clapet par Carnë... dit Pherr  
  
Tout le monde riait mit à part Legolas et Gimli. Quand Legolas réussit à avaler la pêche il fit une grimace de mécontentement :  
  
-Je croyais que tu m'aimais  
  
-Oui... mais tu deviens agaçant quand tu es jaloux!  
  
-Et toi tu deviens très...  
  
-Très?  
  
-Euh... Magnifique quand tu es en colère...  
  
Sans prévenir il l'embrassa tendrement, Carnë fut surprise par ce geste, mais finit par répondre à ce baiser. Tout le monde riait :  
  
-Première dispute et cela finit par un baiser... ria Arwen  
  
Plus tard Tana et Pherr était dans les jardin près d'un petit ruisseau, cachés par les arbres, ils étaient silencieux. Puis Pherrhosion fit glissé sa main jusqu'à celle de Tana et la serra dans la sienne. Par après tous deux se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se celèrent dans un baiser passionné. Puis doucement Pherr se pencha vers l'avant faisant tomber Tana sur le dos sans arrêter le baiser.  
  
Au même moment Galen et Adu se promenaient dans le village au pied du château, en silence. Galen s'arrêta de marcher et, surprise, celle-ci en fit de même. Puis Galen la regarda et respira un bon coup et dit :  
  
-Je t'aime Pera... Mais puis que toi tu ne m'aimes pas... Je veux que tu saches que je suis fou de toi et que je ne t'oublierai jamais, mais je te demanderais de ne pas en parler et d'oublier tout cela...  
  
-Galen... Pourquoi vouloir oublié quelque chose que je ne veux justement pas oublié?  
  
-Quoi?! Demanda-t-il, confus  
  
La brunette(Katia ou Pera) l'embrassa à pleine bouche en l'attirant vers elle en le tirant par le col de sa tunique.(Hi hi) Surpris Galen ne bougea pas puis quand il réalisa enfin il mit sa main sur la joue de Pera et la lui caressa. Quand Pera mit fin au baiser pour voir la réaction de Galen, celui-ci garda les yeux clos pour savourer le moment. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il rencontra les yeux bruns de celle de ses rêves. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie et se fut Pera qui brisa le silence :  
  
-Ne dis rien...  
  
Elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Carnë se tenait debout, seule, dans ses appartements et ne bougeait pas. Puis une fine larme roula le long de sa joue pour, puis une autre et plein d'autre suivirent. La porte s'ouvrit en silence et Legolas passa sa tête et entendit les pleurs de sa douce amour, il entra complètement et mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa fleur (Je suis en panne de petits noms doux). Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna vers le prince :  
  
-Pourquoi pleurez-vous élue de mon cœur?  
  
-J'ai reçue un message de la Dame Galadriel...  
  
-Tu dois repartire...  
  
-Oui, sa voix se brisa et Legolas la serra dans ses bras ravalant ses propres larmes, Legolas, c'est la dernière nuit que nous passons ensemble pour un bon moment...  
  
Legolas releva le visage de Carnë et l'embrassa. Puis celle-ci mit fin au baiser pour enlever les larmes coulant le long de ses joues blanches puis elle regarda les yeux couleurs ciel de son amour.  
  
Legolas embrassait doucement Carnë essayant de lui faire le moins de mal avec son mouvement de bassin(Bon vous savez se qu'ils font). Quelque minutes plus tard il explosa en Carnë, celle-ci glissa sa main tremblant sur la joue de Legolas en le regardant tendrement :  
  
-Je t'aime Legolas  
  
-Et tu crois que je ne t'aime pas, pendant ces deux années où j'ai été loin de toi, ton image m'as hantée... je t'aime Carnë tu es toute ma vie...  
  
-Tu es aussi toute ma vie Legolas...  
  
Le lendemain Tout les invités étaient présents pour le départ de Carnë. Legolas, Pherr, Galen, Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli, Tana, Adu et Pera se tenaient à l'écart pendant que les représentant des autres pays la saluaient. Puis vint le tour de ses amis. Adu se jeta dans les bras de Carnë et commença à pleurer, elle finit par la laissé mais ses sanglots furent plus abondant quand elle arriva devant son petit copain (Eriâth) qui partait lui aussi. Pera approcha à son tour et la serra si fort qu'elle faillit l'étouffée. Quand Arwen s'approcha avec Eldarion dans les bras et la serra et Carnë chatouilla le petit garçons pour le faire rire et se qu'il fit avec un beau petit rire communicatif. Aragorn s'avança et Carnë s'inclina mais Aragorn l'attrapa et la serra comme sa petite sœur et murmura :  
  
-Quand tu épouseras Legolas, n'arrêtes surtout pas de le faire se taire...  
  
-Avec plaisir mon seigneur...  
  
-Bon voyage  
  
Galen arriva et la serra, il avait quelques larmes au yeux. Se fut la même chose se produit avec Pherr. Tana se jeta dans ses bras et pleura :  
  
-Écris moi!  
  
Carnë sanglota :  
  
-Comment ne pas écrire à ma meilleur amie!  
  
Quand Legolas approcha, la jeune elfe put voir des traces de larmes. Legolas caressa sa joue et elle, elle se mit sur a pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais l'ancien membre de la communauté l'enlaça et mit sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme de dix sept ans pour sentir son odeur de fleur.  
  
Carnë se dirigea vers sa monture et la monta. Eriâth fit de même et elle se tourna un dernière fois pour voir à travers ses larmes l'image de Pherr tenant Tana dans ses bras, Galen tenant Pera, Arwen, Aragorn et Eldarion côte à côte et Legolas tenant dans ses bras Adu. Elle leur fit u signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir puis elle descendit les escaliers avec Eriâth au dernier moment elle se retourna et cria :  
  
-Je vous aime!  
  
-Nous aussi! Cria Pherr  
  
Puis Carnëtindomewen et Eriâth partirent au galop en riant même si ils étaient attristés par leur départ.  
  
En entendant son rire, Legolas sourit...  
  
You ou! Un autre chapitre plus court que les autre mais sa arrive parfois je vous promet de mettre le prochain le plus tôt possible, mais faut que je l'écrive avant! Bon vous me laissez le plus de review et je met la suite  
  
Bisous et au revoir 


	4. Veuxtu?

Bon je sais sa a été très long, mais je n'ai pas eue internet de tout le début de l'été... Bon mais j'ai écris se chapitre le 16 et 17 juillet voici mon petit-aide-nom :

Floriane=Fille des océans: Carnëtindomewen(Carnë) Prononciation : Carnëtindomewen= Kar-né-y-tin-do-mé-wen ou Kar-né-y

Stéphanie=Fille des flammes :Tanaldaiel(Tana) Prononciation : Ta-nal-dé-elle ou Ta-na

Katia=Fille des vents: Adurûniel=(Adu) Prononciation : A-du-ru-nel ou A-dè-y

Roxane=Fille des terres : Peramarthien= (Pera)Prononciation : Pe-ra-mar-tien ou Pe-ra

**Les filles des éléments : Pergrothien Prononciation : Per-gro-tien**

Legolas= Premier fils de Thandruil(Non pas vrai!)Prononciation : comme dans les films

Eriâth=Naturel : frère de feu Haldir et amoureux de Pera Prononciation : Er-i-ath

Dimlithiel(Dimi)= Fleur Perdu : Dame de compagnie et amie des Pergrothien Prononciation :Dim-li-ciel

Pherrhosion (Pherr) =Aube du printemps : Deuxième fils de Thandruil Prononciation : Pherr-hô-zion ou Phèrr

Galenquarë (Galen)=Nouvelle vie : dernier fils de Thanduil

Prononciation : Ga-len-qua-ré ou Ga-len

Chapitre 4 : Veux-tu?

Legolas était dans sa chambre à attendre patiemment d'aller voir son père. Il fixait la forêt du haut de son balcon, puis son regard se porta vers l'écurie : oserait-il le faire? Oui! Legolas pensait à aller la voir, il pensait à sa réaction quand elle le verrait arriver, à sa réaction quand il l'embrasserait devant tout les elfes de la Lorien. Il fut coupé dans ses pensé par une jeune elfe :

-Mon prince... Votre père vous attend...

-Merci Locia...

-Je ne fais que mon travail mon prince...

Legolas marcha lentement et quand il se rendit dans la salle du trône il vit son père debout près d'un mur ou plein de portrait était accrocher :

-Père?

-Ah! Legolas, mon fils! Te voilà!

-Que vouliez vous père?

-Tu vois se mur mon fils...

-Bien sur...

-Tu sais qui sont ses portraits?

-Nos ancêtres...

-Oui... Ou plutôt les anciens rois... parce que tu vois, ici, Cet homme st mon grand-père, donc ton arrière grand-père... et à ses côtés il devrait y avoir son frère, mais se sont les portraits des anciens rois...

-Père, sans vouloir vous offensé... Quel le rapport avec moi?

-Legolas...

-Vous voulez que je prenne mon rôle de roi...

-Oui... Mais pas avant que tu sois marié...

-Mais...

-Mon fils il y as plein de femme dans se pays il doit bien y en avoir une...

-Père... je refuse d'épouser une elfe de Mirkwood...

-Pourquoi donc?

-...

-Tu as déjà rencontrer la femme que tu aimes...

-Ainsi que Pherr et Galen...

-Ce sont les jeunes femmes de Lorien? Les femmes de l'autre monde? N'est-ce pas?

-Oui...

-Laquelle?

-Carnëtindomewen...

-La jeune fêtée?

-Oui...

-N'est-elle pas trop jeune?

-17 ans...

-Si tu la prends pour épouse tu auras une magnifique femme...

Thandruil aperçut une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son fils :

-Quelle est cette tristesse que je peux lire dans tes yeux?

-Carnë... D'après une prophétie... Elle vas mourir en donnant la vie... à mon enfant...

-Legolas... Si vraiment elle est prête à mourir pour un enfant venant de toi... ceci prouve son amour pour toi...

-Père...

-Cette jeune femme est charmante... La première fois que je l'ai elle m'as rappelée ta mère...

-Elle ont un point en commun...

-Oui... mourir par amour et en donnant la vie... Viens mo fils...

Legoals suivit son père jusqu'à une petite salle fermé à clé, son père le fit entré et le suivit, Thandruil se dirigea vers un petite boîte, le roi l'ouvrit et montra le contenu de la boîte et Legolas put y voir deux anneaux :

-Père...

-Non Legolas, ceci est l'anneaux de tamère et elle aurait voulu le voir au doigt de la femme que tu aimes...

-Merci père...

-Maintenant Legolas... Vas la rejoindre...

-Oui père!

Avant qu'il puisse partir Thandruil l'arrêta :

-Legolas!

-Oui père...

-Amène au moins tes frères...

Le lendemain à l'aube, Legolas, Pherr et Galen partait vers La Lorien.

Cinq jours plus tard...

Les trois princes de Mirkwood arrivèrent enfin, ils furent arrêtés par trois elfes puis un quatrième arriva :

-Legolas? Pherr? Galen?

-Hey! Bonjour Eriâth!

-Vous venez à temps... Carnë, Pera, Tana et Adu sont là!

-Vraiment!

Puis Eriâth mena les trois princes aux jeunes filles :

-Pherr! S'exclama Tana en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser

-Les autres filles se retournèrent pour voir, Eriâth alla doucement voir sa chère Pera pendant que Adu se jetait littéralement sur Galen qui tomba sur le dos en riant et en la couvrant de baisers. Quand à Carnë et Legolas, ils étaient l'un face à l'autre et se regardait, une larmes roula sur la joue de Carnë et Legolas l'essuya de son pouce, finalement il attira son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Plus tard dans la journée, Legolas amena Carnë marché, ils étaient mains dans la main, pûis Legolas fit arrêter sa compagne et se planta devant elle :

-Carnë... ferme les yeux...

Elle s'exécuta Legolas mit un genoux par terre :

-Tu peux les ouvrir... **Ce qu'elle fit** Carnë veux-tu devenir ma femme? Dit-il enlui montrant l'anneau

-Legolas... Bien sur que oui!

Il lui mit l'anneau et elle se laissa tombées genoux face à Legolas qui la sera dans ses bras

Hey!!!!!! Bon j'ai pas raiment le gout d'écrire la scène du mariage mais je vais peut-être la faire (traduction : Je vais la faire) et après je sauterai un an dans tout le chapitre Ouais! Donc prochain et dernier chapitre : Pour toujours

Don je vais vous dire que je suis très déçut du nombre de reviews! À peu près 3 par chapitres! C'est pas beaucoup! Bye!


	5. Pour toujours

En italique c'est de l'elfique 

Tout le monde c que rien n'est à moi a part Floriane(Carnë) Katia(Adu) Stéphanie(Tana) Roxane(Pera) Dimlithiel, Eriath , Galen et Pherr bonne lecture!! Merci pour les reviews!!

**Pour Toujours...**

Le jour J arriva enfin Legolas était dans sa chambre en train de se regarder dans un miroir et jouant avec le boutons de sa tenue de mariage. Aragorn entra et vit son ami en train de marcher de long en large :

-Arrêtez de vous agiter vous allez vous épuisé!

-Ah !

-Bonjour à vous aussi...

-Pardon Ara... Elessar mais c'est assez...

-Difficile à supporter?

-Oui!

-D'après Arwen votre femme est MAGNIFIQUE...

-Elle l'est toujours...

-Allez la cérémonie vas commencé bientôt et je crois que si vous voulez vous mariez il faut que vous soyez présent Legolas...

-Vraiment?

Le roi du Gondor se mit à rire en voyant l'air nerveux de son ami

-Mais où est cet elfe!!

-Bonjour à vous aussi Gimli! Lança le roi du Gondor

Gimli regarda dans la pièce et vit un Aragorn souriant et un Legolas nerveux :

-Ahh... Vous êtes là!

-Je crois que oui... murmura Legolas (et merde il est nerveux)

-Voyons Legolas ressaisissez vous!!

-J'aimerais bien vous voir à ma place...

Legolas se tenait debout et essayait de se détendre, puis la musique commença, Legolas se retourna et vit Tana, Adu et Pera avancer : Elles sot magnifique pensa t'il. Mais il arrêta de penser en voyant sa futur épouse, son amour : Ses long cheveux brun-noir étaient parsemés de petites fleurs blanches, roses et bleus. Carnë portait une longue robe blanche avec des broderies en forme de fleurs roses et bleus pâles avec l'insigne des Greenleaf(une feuille) sur un médaillon. Ses manches étaient évasés et transparente, traînaient au sol, elle tenait un bouquet de fleur ressemblant à des cristaux.

Quand Carnë fut face à Legolas, celui-ci lui prit les mains et ensemble ils se retournèrent vers le roi Thandruil:

-Mes chers amis! Aujourd'hui mon fils aîné, Legolas le futur roi de ces bois, épouse la magnifique fille de l'autre monde, Carnëtindomewen, la fille de l'eau qui est aussi la femme dont il est tombé amoureux. Mon fils, Legolas, Es-tu près à prendre pour épouse Carnëtindomewen?

-Oui père...

-Et vous, Belle Carnëtindomewen, Êtes-vous prêtes à prendre pour époux, Mon fils, le prince et futur roi de ce royaume

-Oui mon Seigneur...

Le roi leur dit d'échanger leur anneaux et dit :

-Fils, vous pouvez embrasser la marié...

Legolas approcha doucement son visage de Carnë, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille en fermant les yeux :

-Legolas?

-Oui père?

-En ce jour et en cette heure, Es-tu prêt à devenir roi? À gouverné ces terres donnés par tes ancêtres? Et à avoir à diriger se royaume?

-Oui père...

-Et vous Carnëtindomewen? Êtes-vous prêtes à être la reine de mon fils? Ainsi qu'être la reine de ce royaume?

-Oui mon seigneur...

-Avancez...

Legolas et Carnë avancèrent Thandruil, et s'agenouillèrent. Celui-ci posa sur la tête de Legoals une couronne en argent qui se croisait avec une jade ronde lui arrivant dans le front (Le diadème qu'il porte à la fin du 3e film) Il mit ensuite un diadème sur la tête de Carnë, il était en or et argent pareil, Mais fait pareil que Legolas, sauf que la pierre était un saphir :

-Je suis fier de toi mon fils tout comme ta mère le serait, et vous Carnë, vous êtes parfaites pour mon fils, vous me faites penser à ma reine à moi, vous êtes magnifique, fit le roi tout bas

-Chers Citoyens! Voici le nouveau roi et sa reine!!!

Un mois plus tard Carnë tomba enceinte, Legolas était au ange et était triste en même temps, la prophetie se réaliserait bientôt :

_Un mois après leur union,_

_L'eau et son roi apprendront_

_L'arrivé de leur enfant_

_Une semaine après l'avoir eut_

_La fille des eaux mourra_

_Son roi le supportera _

_Le feu s'en occupera_

_La terre en joie_

_Et le vent en rira_

Arwen relisait la prophétie depuis 2 heures essayant de la comprendre. Elle et Elessar était à Mirkwood pour Legolas et Carnë, qui justement était dans sa chambre en train d'accouché, puis Arwen ferma son livre et cet alors qu'elle vit la page de dos du livre scintillé à toutes les fois ou on entendait un cris de Carn

-Dimlithiel!!! (Sa fait longtemps que j'en ai parler) Où est le seigneur Legolas? Cria Arwen

La jeune elfe blonde se retourna :

-Je crois qu'il sortit sur le grand balcon pour se calmer Dame Arwen...

-Merci!

Arwen partit à courir, elle arriva finalement au grand balcon où elle vit Legolas accouder sur le bord :

-Legolas!

Le jeune roi se retourna pour voir une Arwen essouffler :

-Arwen? Que vous arrive-t-il?

-Legolas quelque chose dans la prophétie ne fonctionne pas...

-Quoi?

_Un mois après leur union, L'eau et son roi apprendront L'arrivé de leur enfant Une semaine après l'avoir eut La fille des eaux mourra Son roi le supportera Le feu s'en occupera, La terre en joie, Et le vent en rira_

-Oui Arwen dois-je vous rappelez que je l'ai lu et relu...

-Non je sais cela mais pourquoi, Tana et Adu serait en joie et rirait??

-Je l'ignore...

-Je dit que quelque chose se cache en dessous de cette prophétie...

-Il ne reste qu'ine semaine avant que le prophetie se réalise... Même... Oh et puis... nus n'avons guère le temps...

Les larmes coulait a présent sur le visage de Legolas et Arwen s'approcha de lui :

-Legolas... Préférez-vous vous dire qie vous auriez pu faire quelque chose pour la sauvez et que vous n'avez rien fait toute votre vie? Ou voulez-vous dire que vous aurez essayer? Répondez Legolas... _Il y a toujours de l'espoir Legolas..._

_-Alors pourquoi je n'en ai plus?_

_-Ne désespéré pas..._

_-_J'ai peur d'en être incapable...

-Vous êtes fort! Rester le pour Carnë!

Legolas hocha la tête et on entendit un cri déchirant :

-Carnë!

-Allez la voir

Legolas partit et Arwen s'accouda en se demandant comment Legolas survivrait sans Carn

Quand Legolas entra dans la chambre il Carnë crispé sur le rebord du matelas en sueur, il se précipita à ses côtés et lui prit la main :

-Je suis la ma belle...

_-Comme toujours Legolas _

_-Je t'aime..._

_-moi aussi... _(autre crie)

Trois heure après s'être fait jeté dehors Legolas (pour ne pas dire à grand coup de pied), se tenait devant la porte avec ses frère, Elessar, Arwen, Êriath, Tana, Pera, Adu et Le reste de la commuté de l'anneau étaient présents. Dimlithiel sortit :

-Mon seigneur...

-Je peux...

-Oui...

Legolas entra et vit alors sa Carnë avec un petit tas de couverture dans les bras :

-Carnë?

-Legolas... C'est une petite fille...

Legolas s'approcha et vit deux petit yeux bleus comme le ciel avec de petit cheveux blond (Je sais que les bébés naissent toujours les yeux bleus mais la ces des elfes)

-Elle te ressemble...

-Oui...

Il vint s'asseoir près de Carnë et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Carnë se retourna vers lui et dit :

-Thalirodiel...

-Quoi?

-Son nom

-Oui sa lui va à ravir

Carnë mit sa main sur la joue de Legolas et enleva les larmes qui commençaient à coulés :

-Quoi qu'il arrive Legolas, n'oubli pas cela : je t'aime...

-Moi aussi...

Legolas posa ses lèvres sur celles de Carnë et après il les posa sur le front de sa petite fille.

Une semaine plus tard 

Legoals se réveilla en sursaut, puis se tourna pour voir Carnë, il mit la main sur sont front : elle n'était pas froide et elle respirait encore :

-Je ne suis pas morte Legolas...

Legolas eut un sursaut quand elle ouvrit les yeux embrumé de sommeil :

-Il est normal d'avoir peur

-Je sais

Legolas se leva pour aller chercher le déjeuner en entrant dans la salle il vit tout le monde le regarder avec des yeux inquiets :

-Elle est en vie...

(Grand soupire de soulagement)

Il alla porter le déjeuner de Carnë, quand il entra dans la chambre, il la vit sur le balcon regardant le levé de soleil, c'était le première fois en une semaine qu'elle se levait :

-Mon ange... que fais-tu debout?

-Legolas... Je suis morte...

-Quoi! Il regard le lit et ne vit pas de corps

-Pas dans se sens la... l'adolescente en moi est morte... c'est se que signifiait la prophétie... Je ne vais pas mourir!!

Legoals courra vers elle et la fit tournoyer dans les airs :

-Je vais pouvoir être à tes côtés... voir ma fille grandir et plein d'autre chose...

Legolas l'embrassa tendrement

Legolas entra en trombe dans la salle de repas :

-Elle est morte!!

-Quoi!!??

Carnë entra avec un sourire radieux;

-Bonjour, finlaement je suis morte... mais.... Pas tout à fait comme prévus...

Tana tenait dans ses bras Thalirodiel, Pera sautait de joie et Adu se mit à rire...

20 ans plus tard

-Et toi mon fils est tu prêt à prendre pour épouse cette jeune femme?

-Oui père...

-Et vous jeune fille êtes vous prêtes à prendre pour époux mon fils?

-Oui mon seigneur

-Mesdames et messieurs! Je vous présente le nouveau roi et la nouvelle reine du Gondor, Eldarion et Thalirodiel, mon fils et la fille du roi de Mirkwood!

Legolas et Carnë se tenait par le main tout comme, Tana et Pherr, Pera et Êriath et Adu et Galen. Puis Carnë ferma les yeux pour se rappeler comment elle avait rencontrer son époux, sa première danse avec lui, leur premier combat où elle l'avait battu, leur premier baiser, leur pleures, leur mariage, son accouchement, sa mort , les premiers mots de sa fille, l'arrivé de son deuxième enfant, Sindaseregthien, et de sa dernière fille,Ascatauriel, les mariages de ses amis, l'annonce du mariage de sa fille avec Eladrion et finalemt le mariage de sa fille.

Carnë se retourna vers Legolas et dit :

-Je t'aime... Pour toujours...

Fin 

Voilà! Fini! snif... Je demanderai à ceux qui mon lu de me laisser un beau petit review! Merci de m'avoir lu

Weasleyturner


End file.
